


Magic and More

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: David and Matteo meet one night when everything becomes too much for both boys. Maybe they can find comfort in each other.





	Magic and More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I originally started this story because I couldn’t stop thinking about Matteo and David in a Hogwarts setting! I originally planned it to be much more focused on magic, but it kinda took on a mind of it’s own, but I think I love it a little more because of that. Just a few things I’d like to talk about!
> 
> 1\. I know it’s kinda vague, but I really wanted to put them in the Hogwarts realm, so I used the houses, but that was honestly all I really used from Harry Potter, but I hope you still like it.
> 
> 2\. I know I changed some major details about Matteo, and everything, but I felt like it was necessary to make Italy his home, make Hans his neighbor, and make David not the first transgender person Matteo has ever met. To me they were changes that I felt were necessary, and I think they worked out really well!
> 
> 3\. I do not own the rights to anything I’m writing about, just the original plot, so here is the disclaimer for that!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Matteo knew coming into his first year would be a shock. Especially since he had no idea he was a wizard until he got his letter in the mail only a few weeks before he started. His parents were shocked. They didn’t think magic was real, didn’t believe in it. In a way, it almost made Matteo feel even more of an outsider with his family. He was the first wizard in the entire Florenzi family, it made him stand out, and not in a good way.

He was very shy in the beginning. He was sorted into a house, Hufflepuff, and knew absolutely nothing about this new world he was thrust into. Every person he met came from the wizarding world, and Matteo was just starting to dip his toes into the water of this world. It was terrifying.

Thankfully, the first person he met, a boy named Jonas, immediately became his best friend. He understood coming from the muggle world, as Matteo learned it was called. His mother was a muggle, and they had agreed to raise Jonas in the muggle world, but also teaching him everything he needed to know about magic. He got the best of both worlds, as Jonas described it.

With Jonas, came two other boys, Abdi, and Carlos. Both of them grew up in the wizard in world, and found everything Matteo knew about the muggle world fascinating. They were always asking him questions, but Matteo didn’t mind. He finally found people who he felt connected with. He finally felt like he belonged, and for an 11 year old, nothing in the world was more important than that. He found his place in the world, and he was finally happy about that.

Matteo found that going home was harder than he thought it would be. His mom was in and out of therapy due to her depression, and his father was more absent than ever. If he felt lonely before, he was even lonelier the summers he had to spend there. He realized early on that staying at school during the holidays were for the best. Even if most of his friends spent their holiday with their families, it was better being alone at school, than alone at home. Sometimes Jonas stayed back, but most of the time it was just Matteo, and a few other students. He didn’t mind though, at least there he felt at home.

It wasn’t until Matteo’s 3rd year that he realized something pretty significant about himself. He didn’t notice it at first, but the more time he spent with Jonas, the more he felt drawn to him. His feelings started to increase and it was the first time he ever acknowledged that he was gay. It was a huge moment for him, one that made his entire body relax. It was a whole new feeling of coming home.

His first crush on a boy didn’t last long. Jonas was his best friend, and he knew nothing would come out of it. Especially after Jonas started dating. His first girlfriend, a girl by the name of Leonie, taught Matteo a lot about jealously, and eventually letting go. It was ridiculous for Matteo to have a crush on his best friend, he knew that logically, but he couldn’t help how he felt.

Their relationship didn’t last long. Jonas started developing feelings for another girl by the name of Hanna a few months into Jonas’s first relationship. Matteo could positively say this, Jonas was an asshole, and ended up cheating on Leonie. He broke up with her shortly after that. She was the type of girl to hold a grudge, Matteo didn’t blame her for that.

Hanna and Jonas were simply a match made in Heaven according to Matteo. He could see how important she was to Jonas, and he knew that in the end, nothing would come of his futile feelings. Eventually he stopped getting that giddy feeling when he saw Jonas. He loved the guy, but as a brother, and Matteo was happy he found that in someone. In all his friends really.

So has he entered his 5th year, finally out, and proud of himself, with all his friends by his side, he couldn’t wait for this year at school. He had a particularly rough summer at home, and he was ready to get back to learning, and hanging out with his friends. It was something he looked forward too. He had a countdown on his calendar in his room. It was one of the only things that got him through the summer. A lifeline, one Matteo was thankful for.

“Luigi!” He heard Jonas call him from the landing dock of the train station. The ridiculous nickname Jonas gave him the minute he realized he was from Italy that stuck after all these years, he now found it kind of endearing. “Missed you buddy!” He said as he pulled him into a hug.

“Missed you too.” Matteo said honestly.

“I can’t believe we’re already 5th years. I feel like yesterday we were being sorted into our houses.” Jonas said and Matteo nodded.

“Seems like yesterday, and a life time ago all in one.” Matteo admitted.

“Have you seen Carlos or Abdi yet?” Jonas asked after a moment.

“Nein, but Carlos is probably with Kiki, and where Kiki is, Sam is, and where Sam is Abdi normally isn’t far behind, so -“ Matteo said and Jonas laughed.

“He needs to move on.” Jonas said. “He’s been pinning after Sam for two years, and hasn’t gotten anywhere.”

“Gotta admire his dedication.” Matteo shrugged.

“What about you?” Jonas asked, changing the subject slightly.

“What about me?” Matteo asked.

“I don’t know, find a summer fling this year?” Jonas asked. He had been the first one he came out too, and he often asked about his non-existent love life.

“No.” Matteo shook his head. “I’m not really into the whole summer fling thing.”

“How would you know?” Jonas asked.

“Well, if you saw any of the guys where I’m from, you’d know there were 0 contenders.” Matteo said and Jonas laughed.

“You’re too picky man.” Jonas said. “What’s your type anyway?”

“Really? You wanna know what my type is?” Matteo asked.

“Well, we’ve never talked about it before. How am I supposed to be a good wingman if I don’t even know what your type is?” Jonas asked, and Matteo was genuinely surprised by that answer.

“I don’t know.” Matteo said honestly. “I guess I don’t really have a type appearance wise. I just want them to be a good person, you know?”

“You have to have some preference.” Jonas said, Matteo just shrugged. “Okay, so how about blondes?” He asked and Matteo made a face. “Got it, no blondes.” He laughed and Matteo rolled his eyes. “What? You made a face, clearly blondes don’t do it for you.” He said as they made their way up to their friend group.

“Blondes don’t do it for who?” Carlos asked.

“Matteo.” Jonas said. “I’m trying to figure out his type.”

“And it’s not blondes?” Carlos asked shocked. “Blondes are the best.” He winks at Kiki.

“Yea, but you aren’t blonde.” Abdi chimes in.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Carlos asked.

“Look at most couples around us.” Abdi points. “You all are dating someone who doesn’t look remotely like you.” He explains. “Kiki is very blonde, you have black hair.” He points to Carlos. “Jonas has curly brown hair, and Hanna has pin straight red hair.” He points to them. “Maybe Matteo doesn’t want someone who has blonde hair and blue eyes.” He shrugs.

“So dark hair, and dark eyes.” Jonas said. “Got it.” Matteo rolled his eyes at this, but said nothing. He was just happy to be with his friends.

~/~/~/~

The first week of classes was nothing too extensive. Matteo had his favorites, and the ones he hated the most. Potions was a class he really didn’t care much about, Herbology wasn’t bad, but not his best, Muggle studies was something he excelled in, but growing up in that world gave him the advantage. Arthmancy was one of his better subjects, so he liked that class. He liked his course load this year, so he knew it would be a good year.

Matteo didn’t do many extra curricular subjects. There weren’t any that interested him enough to want to add to his already heavy course load. He was happy enough spending his free time with his friends, or going to Quidditch matches to support Jonas, and Carlos. They had finally made the team last year, and Matteo was really proud of them. They earned it.

“I can’t believe we’re standing in the rain for this.” Abdi muttered beside him. Matteo laughed.

“It’s only for an hour or two. You’ll live.” Matteo said back.

“I just don’t understand why they can’t just put a spell around this pitch so we don’t get wet.” He added.

“Water won’t kill you Abdi.” Matteo said, and Abdi rolled his eyes. Matteo also thought it was stupid to be standing in the rain for this, but he knew it meant a lot to Jonas and Carlos to have them there, so he didn’t mind as much.

They were playing against Slytherin today. They were probably going to lose, but oh well. It would be a good match regardless, and that’s really why people come to watch. Despite them wanting their own House to win, it was just fun to watch a good game regardless of who was playing, and who wins. The whistle blew, and the game started. The place was going crazy, Matteo was trying to focus on the game, but there was one person who he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of. He was on Slytherin’s team. And for a moment, Matteo knew he was kinda fucked.

~/~/~/~

It had been an incredibly hard week for Matteo mentally. It was something he didn’t talk about very much, something he hasn’t even told his friends about, but he would get into these slumps where everything around him lost interest to him. He didn’t care about his grades, his classes, his health, his well being, his friends. Nothing mattered to him. The first time it happened at school, Matteo had a hard time hiding it. Jonas had asked several times if he was alright, and Matteo just shrugged, but never answered. He didn’t know exactly how to hide it from them. At home, it was easy. His parents didn’t care, so him spending a week in his room was easy. They never noticed. Here, he couldn’t do that.

The day Matteo spent researching in the library to find any spell that might help was a day Matteo was grateful for because he did find one. He clung to it like his lifeline, and whenever he felt like he was going into that place again, he would cast it, and everything in him became numb. It might not have been the best solution, but it worked, and that’s all Matteo really needed. He just needed to look fine, and get through it. So he did. It wasn’t the best way to handle his illness, but it worked for now, so he was sticking with it, he just hopes nobody else finds out.

~/~/~/~

Ever since David was little, he knew the amount of pressure he was under. His parents had been world renowned wizards, and the talk of any function the minute they entered the room. It was intimidating when he was younger, but has he grew up he learned how to block it out, and it became easier when Laura and him decided it was better if they moved in with their godmother. Their parents didn’t say a word about it, it had hurt David for a little while, until he realized it was for the best. They didn’t understand him, and that was their loss.

He thought when he got his letter, and he was sorted into Slytherin things would get easier, but the pride they showed when they found out, soon dissipated when David didn’t conform to their lifestyle. Turns out nothing he did would ever satisfy them, and in the end, it was a decision he could live with. He didn’t know if his parents could say the same.

David was always good at keeping a low profile despite his last name, and the attention that brought. He had a good group of friends, the Slytherin that weren’t complete assholes to everyone else, and with Laura being in Ravenclaw, he also acquired some of her friends as well. Mostly it was just him, Laura, Leonie, and Sara who hung out together. It was all he really needed though. They were a good support, and he was thankful for that.

The day his eyes locked with the ocean blue eyes of a boy he never really noticed before he could have sworn everything stopped. David wasn’t one to venture outside of his group of friends, especially when it came to other houses, so he didn’t know many people, but those eyes were hard to forget. He often caught himself looking around crowded rooms to see if he could find them again. He almost always did.

“Why are you constantly staring at him?” Leonie asked him one morning during breakfast. David didn’t think he was being that obvious.

“I’m not.” David said quickly. Leonie rolled her eyes.

“Yes you are.” She pointed out.

“Staring at who?” Sara asked when she sat down.

“Matteo.” Leonie said and David looked at her.

“You know him?” He asked, a little shocked.

“Not really. Just that he’s Jonas’s best friend.” Leonie admitted. “Which makes him a piece of shit, like Jonas.” She added.

“You gotta let that go Leonie.” Sara told her honestly.

“I’m over him, just pissed at what he did.” Leonie said and David nodded. He understood that. It was before Leonie and him became good friends, but he heard all about it many times. “Sara had a thing for him for a while.” Leonie said, trying to get the conversation off her.

“When we were 13, and the year after, he came out, so I don’t think it really matters.” Sara laughed and David looked back over at him. Nobody at this school talked a lot about sexuality, but it was a good thing to know.

“Anyway, David’s been staring at him for weeks.” Leonie said.

“It has not been weeks.” David corrected.

“But you have been staring.” Leonie said.

“I don’t blame him.” Sara said with a shrug. “He’s attractive.” David unconsciously nodded in agreement.

“Laura, your brother is crushing hard core on a Hufflepuff. How does that make you feel?” Leonie said the minute Laura sat down at the table.

“A Hufflepuff, really?” Laura asked with a smile.

“I can’t help what house he’s in.” David shrugged. “And I’m not crushing.”

“But he is staring.” Sara said.

“Are all of you against me?” David asked, and the girls laughed.

“I say go for it.” Sara said honestly. “He’s a nice guy, despite what Leonie says.”

“He’s muggle born.” Leonie added, it shouldn’t really matter, but for some reason, it always seemed to be brought up in a conversation if someone was.

“Doesn’t matter Leonie.” Sara said, her voice tired. David could tell it bothered Sara when Leonie said things like that. She found it insensitive. Leonie just didn’t get it. She grew up in a family that doesn’t like anything less than pure blood. David took one more look in his direction. His friends were talking and laughing animatedly, but he seemed to be in another world.

“Caught ya.” Laura said with a smirk but David paid her no mind, and looked down at his food trying his hardest to not keep looking at the boy with blue, sad eyes. But he couldn’t get him out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

~/~/~/~

It was late. David couldn’t sleep, so he decided to take a walk around the grounds. It was something he liked to do sometimes to clear his head. It was also a time where he could just be by himself. The school was filled with students ALL the time, and being alone was a luxury that David missed about being at home.

He found that he liked to take walks around the Quidditch pitch late at night. It was an entirely different feeling being on the pitch for a match, than it was at night, on the ground, and just taking it all in. It was a quiet peace that David enjoyed, and tried to take in as much as he can.

When he got to the Quidditch pitch, he noticed that he wasn’t alone this time. There was a figure, sitting in the middle of the pitch, smoke casually puffing in the air around him. He made his way over to the person sitting there, and when he got close enough, the boys head turned. He was met with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, but they were glossy. Lifeless almost. It was an eerie sight. He knew those eyes.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.” David admitted.

“It was the only place where I could be alone.” The boy admitted.

“Yea, I guess we both had the same idea.” David laughed.

“I can go if you want. I’ve been here for awhile anyway.” The boy said.

“I don’t mind the company.” David admitted. “I’m David. Slytherin.”

“Matteo. Hufflepuff.” He said.

“What year are you?” David asked.

“5. What about you?” Matteo asked.

“5 as well.” David said.

“Do you want a hit?” Matteo offered him the cigarette.

“Sure.” David said before taking it from his hands and taking a drag. “How is your year going so far?” He found himself asking. It was a stupid softball question, but he wanted to start a conversation.

“It’s alright. It’s a lot, but it keeps my mind busy.” Matteo explained. “What about you?”

“It’s okay. I have a lighter load this year because of Quidditch.” David explained. Matteo nodded. He turned his attention back towards the sky. David didn’t know why he did it, but he found himself lying on the ground next to Matteo. Opposite ways, their heads next to each other as they shared the cigarette. No words needed to be spoken, they were content sitting in silence like this. It was comfortable. Something they liked.

~/~/~/~

“Have you ever thought about what else is out there?” Matteo suddenly asked.

“What do you mean?” David asked.

“I didn’t know magic was real until I got my letter.” Matteo admitted. Normally he would never admit that, especially to a Slytherin, but David’s house didn’t matter, he just needed to talk. “It’s always made me wonder what else is real and we just have no idea.” David couldn’t relate to that.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” David admitted.

“Because you weren’t muggle born?” Matteo asked. There was no malice in his voice, he was just stating a fact.

“Yea.” David said honestly. There was no point in lying. “I’ve never been in the muggle world.”

“You aren’t missing much.” Matteo said. “If I never went back, I think I’d be okay.”

“What about your family?” David asked.

“They wouldn’t miss me.” He said.

“Are you sure?” David asked. He knew not everyone had a great relationship with their family, he was a prime example but he was curious.

“Pretty sure.” Matteo said. “My parents - they weren’t meant to be parents.” He explained.

“I know what you mean.” David said. He felt it was only fitting he shared part of him.

“But you’re family is like really known in the wizard world.” Matteo pointed out.

“I haven’t seen my parents in almost 2 years.” David admitted. “I live with my sister, and my godmother.”

“How come?” Matteo asked.

“They didn’t agree with my lifestyle.” David said vaguely. “They were so proud when I was sorted into Slytherin. They were less proud of Laura for being in Ravenclaw, but even with me being in Slytherin, they couldn’t or didn’t want to understand me.” He explained.

“My parents didn’t even come to the platform my first year.” Matteo offered. He could tell David didn’t really want to explain any further. “They had my cousin take me. He didn’t even get out of the car when we got there. He told me to have a good trip and he left me there.” Matteo let out a humorless laugh. “They don’t acknowledge that I’m a wizard. All my family knows is that I’m attending a boarding school in another country.”

“Damn.” David said. “That must be tough.”

“Like I said, some parents aren’t meant to be parents.” Matteo said. David nodded at that. He didn’t know what else to say, so he didn’t say a thing. But getting to know Matteo like this, and talking about these things was nice, he liked it. A lot.

~/~/~/~

The next time David saw Matteo it was when he was in the library. He was studying with a girl he vaguely recognizes from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He took a seat at a table close by, he kind of felt like a stalker, but when he heard Matteo laugh, he knew he made the right decision. He pulled his books out and pretended to work, but his mind was far off from studying. He didn’t even notice Laura join him.

“Leonie was right, you have it bad brother.” Laura laughed and David rolled his eyes.

“I do not have it bad.” David said.

“So you picked the one table in this whole entire library that is literally right near his, despite it being very empty today?” Laura asked, and David couldn’t really deny it to her.

“Okay, so I have a slight crush.” David admitted.

“What are you going to do about it?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know. I just meet him last week.” David said. “I hope we become friends, and maybe it can go from there.”

“I’ve never seen you pursue anyone before.” Laura admits.

“I’ve never wanted to pursue anyone before.” David told her honestly.

“And he’s the one you want?” Laura asked. David quickly looks up and over at Matteo. He’s smiling at something the girl is saying and it makes him smile. He looks back at Laura who has a huge smile on her face.

“Yes.” He simply says.

“I’m proud of you.” Laura says honestly. David was proud of himself too. He’s always had a horrible self image of himself. Who can really blame him though? His life has been traumatizing at some points, but with Matteo, he felt seen. And it was a feeling he never knew he needed, but didn’t want to get rid of anytime soon.

~/~/~/~

It had been a few weeks since David met Matteo for the first time, and they often find themselves sneaking off late at night to talk. It was comforting talking to Matteo. Although he was proud of the house he represented, he often felt like most Slytherin’s put up a guard and refuse to show weakness. They don’t show fear, and sometimes David found that exhausting. He had fears, and insecurities, and doubts. And he wanted to share them with someone, and Matteo became that outlet. He liked to think he was that outlet for Matteo as well.

It was another late night. David hadn’t heard from Matteo about meeting up, so David so stupidly just kept waiting at the top of the astronomy tower. This was where they normally met, and although David really wanted to see Matteo tonight, he wasn’t only up here for that. He needed space. He needed air. He felt so suffocated today, and he didn’t know why.

“Hey.” David heard from behind him, and when he turned, there stood Matteo.

“Hey.” David said back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t reach out.” Matteo said as he looked at the ground. “I kinda didn’t want to talk to anyone today.”

“That’s okay.” David said honestly. He understood those feelings. “I can leave if you still want to be alone. I’ve been up here for awhile anyway.” He smiled.

“No.” Matteo said quickly. “I don’t mind your company.” David nodded at that. He knew that feeling as well.

“Is everything okay?” David found himself asking, although he knew it was a stupid question.

“I’m not sure.” Matteo said as he made his way over to where David was standing. “How much do you know about muggle illnesses?” Matteo asked.

“Not much I’m afraid.” David admitted. He tried to learn about the muggle world shortly after he started talking to Matteo, but it was a lot of information.

“My mom suffers from major depressive disorder.” Matteo explained. “She gets so sad, and she can’t do anything. She’ll stay in bed for a week at a time, and there was nothing I could ever do about it.” He said. David felt his heart ache for little Matteo having to handle that. “She’s been in and out of therapy my entire life, and when I went home the summer before our 4th year, I had my own episode.” Matteo said and David’s eyes widened. “It was terrible, and I’m having a hard time handling it.”

“I’m so sorry Matteo.” David said honestly. Matteo just shrugged.

“I found a spell.” Matteo said. “I had spent weeks searching for something to numb me to it all. And I found one.”

“Matteo, that’s not what spells are for.” David warned him.

“I know.” Matteo closed his eyes. “I know, but I don’t know what else to do. It gets me through the day, and that’s all I need.”

“Can you feel them coming?” David asked.

“Yea.” Matteo said. “It starts slowly. I just stop focusing, and hanging out with my friends. I’m late to my lessons a lot, but I already talked to the school about it, so they know. I just feel so alone.” Matteo admitted.

“You can always come to me when you start feeling low.” David offered. “I know I have no idea what you’re going through, but I get feeling lonely, and isolated.”

“How?” Matteo asked and David took a deep breath. Matteo had been brave enough to share his struggles with him, it was time David was brave too.

“When I said my parents didn’t agree with my lifestyle, it wasn’t the only reason I ran away.” David began. “You see, being a Schreibner comes with a lot of pressure, and my parents were extremely proud of their children, until the day I told them that I wasn’t who they thought I was.” He explained. “You ever feel like you’re living someone else’s life?” David asked and Matteo nodded. “I was, and when I was 13, I came out to my parents as transgender.” He said, it was finally out there, and David was bracing himself for Matteo’s reaction.

“I’m guessing they didn’t take it well.” Was what Matteo said and David’s eyes widened.

“No, they didn’t.” David explained. “They had to make up a story about why I started at school so late, and what happened to the other Schreibner. According to them, I made it very difficult for them for a few months.” David laughed without any humor behind it. “Laura was pissed, and called my godmother to see if we could live with her, and she was more than happy to take us in. We’ve been there for almost 3 years now.”

“I’m sorry your parents were assholes.” Matteo said and David laughed. This was not how he expected the news to be taken.

“You’re taking this extremely well.” David said honestly.

“Would you like me to throw you off this tower?” Matteo asked with a smile.

“No.” David laughed. “I’ve just been keeping that secret so close to my chest for years, I expected some kind of reluctance from people when they find out.” He explained.

“Maybe from the wizard world, but you aren’t the first transgender person I’ve met.” Matteo admitted.

“Really?” David asked surprised.

“This guy who lives in my building, his name is Hans. He moved from Germany a few years back, and he’s probably the gayest man I know.” Matteo smiled as he remembered Hans. “He dates around a lot, and his one boyfriend was trans. He wanted to introduce us but he made me promise to be polite.” Matteo remembered. “So he brought his boyfriend over and introduced us. He was very nice, and very openly proud about who he was, and his journey to get there. I was bummed when Hans told be they broke up.” Matteo explained. He finally looked over at David. “So yea, I’m taking this extremely well because you’re still you David.” David honestly wanted to cry.

“Thank you.” David all but whispered.

“You don’t need to thank me for basic human decency.” Matteo smiled. David couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” David’s hands were shaking slightly, and Matteo reached over to took them in his own. The spark that ran through David was a force he’s never felt before. Matteo squeezed them a little, and David held his hand in return. Tonight hadn’t gone the way he thought, but he wouldn’t want it to go any other way.

~/~/~/~

The next day, Laura and David were eating lunch together before Leonie and Sara joined them. He was still on a little bit of a high from last night and he had to tell Laura about it.

“So, I told Matteo last night.” David whispered to her.

“About your big fat crush?” Laura asked with a smile.

“No, about the other thing.” David explained and Laura’s eyes widened.

“How did that go?” She asked back in a whisper.

“Surprisingly well.” David smiled.

“He didn’t do anything bad did he?” Laura asked.

“He asked me if I wanted him to throw me from the astronomy tower, but only because I was shocked he was taking the news so well.” David laughed. “But it was nice. To talk about it with someone who wasn’t you.”

“Wow.” Laura admitted. “I’m guessing that didn’t help your crush.”

“God Laura, it made it so much worse.” David said as he put his hand on the table. Laura just laughed. “If he’s so understanding about a pivotal part of who I am, I can only imagine how good he’ll be with everything else.”

“You have got it so bad.” Laura laughed.

“He held my hand last night.” David admitted. “They were shaking after we talked about me, and he just reached out, and held my hand to calm me down. I’ve never felt anything like it.” He explained to her.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Laura asked.

“I have no idea.” David said honestly. “I don’t want to overwhelm him with so much information. He’s struggling too.”

“Okay. So be there for him, and maybe it’ll turn into something more.” Laura told him honestly.

“Yea. Okay.” David nodded. That was something he could do, no matter how badly he wanted Matteo. Being his friend came first, and he was okay with that.

~/~/~/~

Jonas could tell something was different about Matteo. He’s noticed the past few weeks how his attitude shifted, in a good way. He also noticed that he would sneak out at night, and not come back until ungodly hours of the morning. He thought Matteo would tell him eventually, but he hasn’t, so now it’s up to Jonas to ask the tough questions, and hope he gets answers.

He was waiting in the common room at 3 am. Matteo still wasn’t back, and Jonas had no idea what the hell he was doing at this hour, but he was going to find out what Matteo was up to, and he wasn’t going to sleep until he got some answers. He heard the door to the dormitory open, and he saw Matteo sneaking in, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could.

“Late night.” Jonas said and Matteo jumped slightly.

“What are you doing up dude?” Matteo asked.

“Waiting for you.” Jonas said as he stood. “Where the hell have you been going every night?”

“Does it matter?” Matteo shrugged.

“Yes, it does.” Jonas insisted. “Are you alright man?” He asked, curiously.

“Yea. I’m fine.” Matteo said, and Jonas honestly did believe him.

“So, where are you going?” Jonas asked. “The boys and I have noticed, and we’ve also noticed that you’re mood has gone in a 180.”

“What does that even mean?” Matteo asked.

“You aren’t so doom and gloom.” Jonas shrugged. “You are more present in conversations, and you don’t seem to force yourselves to be happy. I just wanna know what’s going on dude.”

“Can’t my mood just change?” Matteo asked. “Can’t I just be happier?”

“Yes, but staying out until 3 am almost every night? Sneaking in? Come on Matteo, what’s going on?” Jonas asked, and Matteo sighed.

“I met someone.” Matteo muttered, and it was so quiet, that Jonas almost didn’t hear it.

“Really?” Jonas asked, and Matteo nodded. “That’s great dude. Who is it?”

“Look, I’d love to tell you everything, but I don’t know what’s going on between us, and I don’t know if he’d be comfortable with me saying anything, so for right now, all I can say is I met someone, and I’m really happy with him.” Matteo admitted and Jonas smiled.

“I’m happy for you dude.” Jonas said honestly. “Just tell me one thing.” Jonas asked and Matteo nodded. “Is he blonde?”

“God no.” Matteo laughed. “Dark hair, and dark eyes. That’s all I’ll say.” Matteo smiled.

“Well, when you figure it out, I wanna hear all about it.” Jonas said and Matteo nodded with a smile on his face. “So you’ve been out with him until ungodly hour every night?”

“Yea.” Matteo admitted. “He’s really easy to talk to. I really like him, but I don’t know if he likes me.”

“The dude is staying out until 3 am Luigi, of course he likes you.” Jonas laughed. “Are you gonna tell him you like him?”

“I don’t know. He’s a good friend, and I don’t want to ruin that.” Matteo admitted.

“Sometimes it’s worth the risk.” Jonas said and Matteo nodded. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” They boys made their way up to their rooms, and Jonas was happy he finally knew what was happening with Matteo, and he was happy for his best friend.

~/~/~/~

David felt like he was about to burst at the seems. Winter break had come and gone, and he was finally on his way back to school, and he was nervous, and excited all in one. He hadn’t heard from Matteo all break despite them talking about keeping in contact. David had written him letters, but he never got an answer. All he wanted to know was if Matteo was alright.

“Stop bouncing your leg.” Laura smacked him to pull him out of his thoughts. “You’re going to see him soon.”

“But I haven’t heard from him all break.” David whined.

“And when you see him, you’ll find out why.” Laura said. “And maybe, just maybe it’s time for your to admit to him that you have feelings for him. This pinning is getting a little out of control.”

“I am not pinning.” David said and Laura didn’t believe him. “Okay, so I’m pinning a little.”

“So tell him how you feel.” Laura said.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?” David asked, his fears finally coming up.

“You two spend hours at a time, in the middle of the night, talking about everything under the moon. If he doesn’t like you back, than he’s not a wizard, but a vampire and doesn’t sleep.” She said and David laughed. “Sometimes you just have to take a risk, and hope it works.” David simply nodded, he knew Laura was right, he just needed to find the courage to actually tell Matteo that he had feelings for him. But first things first, he needed to know if Matteo was okay.

~/~/~/~

Matteo had barely left his room the entire break. Shortly after everyone left, the sinking feeling of loneliness became too much, and he slipped into a depression that he’s never been in before. The spell didn’t work, he felt more alone than he’s ever felt before, and nothing could pull him out. Not even the letters he was getting from David. He felt like an asshole for not replying, but he simply didn’t know what to say. He had no words.

About a week ago he finally stared feeling like himself, everything felt a little lighter, and Matteo was thankful for that. He sat down to write to David, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to apologize for not answering any of his letters. So instead he didn’t write anything. He was the worst person ever, and David deserved better.

It was late. He knew everyone would have been back by now, but he didn’t feel like facing his friends. He was tired, and upset, and just frustrated by his illness. Why did he have to be such a fuck up? Why couldn’t he be normal? Why?

“Matteo?” He heard from behind him, and when he turned around, there stood David. Matteo didn’t know what to say. “Are you okay?” He asked, and it seemed like a silly question, but Matteo could only imagine how concerned David must be.

“I’m better now.” Matteo admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer you.”

“I would have come back if I could.” David said sincerely. “The train doesn’t run though, and I didn’t even know if you wanted to see me.”

“I wanted to write you back.” Matteo said honestly. “I just didn’t know what to say, and by the time I could finally get out to bed and try to respond, I thought it might have been too late.” He explained.

“How long did it last?” David asked, knowing Matteo slipped into an episode.

“The whole time?” Matteo questioned, but he sounded unsure. “About a week ago I finally felt like myself again.”

“Do you know what triggered it?” David asked, knowing that sometimes Matteo slipped into them because of certain things.

“Everyone was gone.” Matteo said. “About an hour after the train left, and everything was quiet, it became too much. I just felt so alone. It consumed me.”

“Did you use the spell?” David asked, and although he was against Matteo using magic to solve his problems, he wanted to know that he was at least okay for a little before it took control of him.

“I tried, but it didn’t work.” Matteo admitted. “I don’t know why this one was so bad. It seemed like nothing could stop it. It was inevitable.” David made his way over to where Matteo was standing. Hating how much distance there had been between them. “How was your break?” Matteo ended up asking before David could continue, trying to get the conversation off him.

“It was alright.” David said. “It was just Laura, my godmother, and me. Just like every year.”

“That’s nice.” Matteo said as he looked out over the school property. David took a deep breath, and decided to take Laura’s advice. It was worth the risk, no matter what happened. He reached out and took one of Matteo’s hands in his. Matteo looked over at him, his blue eyes were shining brighter than he’s ever seen.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.” David whispered as he invaded Matteo’s space. Matteo didn’t mind. The warmth that was coming off of David made him feel real for the first time in weeks.

“It’s okay.” Matteo said, David was about to continued, but Matteo didn’t let him finish. “You’re here now.”

“Yea. I am.” David whispered. The air between them was thick, but not in a bad way. Matteo’s eyes flickered down to David’s lips, and David felt like taking a leap of faith. He moved forward and pressed his lips to Matteo’s. He felt Matteo stiffen for a second, but than Matteo grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Nothinghas ever felt more right than this right here. When they pulled apart, both boys had a smile on their face.

“That was nice.” Matteo broke the silence and David laughed.

“Yea. That was nice.” David said with the biggest smile on his face. “If it wasn’t obvious, I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Matteo admitted, and everything in David’s heart exploded. He never thought this could be possible. Just than, a huge gust of wind came and reminded the boys of how cold it actually was.

“We should go inside.” David said honestly, not wanting either of them catch a cold.

“Okay.” Matteo agreed. Matteo took David’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. Matteo was about to start walking when David pulled him back. “What?” Matteo asked confused.

“I just wanted to be clear.” David said and Matteo nodded. “Does this mean we’re together?” He asked, uncertain. Matteo couldn’t help but laugh a little. The confidence David normally had, was suddenly gone.

“I mean, I would really like that.” Matteo admitted with a smile.

“Okay.” David nodded.

“Okay.” Matteo agreed.

Both Matteo and David couldn’t help but stand there smiling at each other. Everything was finally falling into place, and they couldn’t have been happier about it.

~/~/~/~

Matteo and David talked for a few more hours after their confessions. Nothing had really changed between them, except they were more affectionate, and could openly kiss without having to hide their feelings. It was something both boys didn’t know they needed, but were in complete bliss after.

So when Matteo made it back to the dormitory, Jonas was the first one to greet him. Pulling him into a hug and asking how his break was. Matteo got out of the questions with telling Jonas he needed to talk to him in private. Naturally Jonas was eager, and pulled Matteo off to a corner of the common room where nobody would hear them talking.

“What’s up dude?” Jonas asked the minute they were out of earshot of anyone else.

“You know what we talked about when I was sneaking out?” Matteo asked and Jonas nodded eagerly. “Well, we kind of got together tonight.” He admitted.

“No shit dude?” Jonas nearly shouted. “That’s awesome. So who is it?” Jonas asked.

“It’s David Schreibner.” Matteo said and Jonas’s eyes popped.

“A Slytherin, really?” Jonas asked and Matteo laughed.

“His house doesn’t matter.” Matteo reminded him.

“But it’s also David Schreibner. How the hell did you pull that one off?” Jonas asked and Matteo laughed.

“I’m not even sure myself.” Matteo admitted. “It just kinda happened.”

“Are you happy?” Jonas asked.

“Yea. He makes me really happy.” Matteo said, and Jonas smiled.

“Than I’m happy for you dude.” Jonas said and Matteo smiled. It felt good to finally tell someone else about Matteo’s love life and the feelings he has for David. He didn’t expect everyone to be as happy and open as Jonas, but he would cross that bridge when he got there.

~/~/~/~

David couldn’t keep it inside anymore. He has been waiting for Laura to join him for breakfast the minute he woke up, but naturally, the one day David needed her here, she was running late. Leonie and Sara could both tell he was anxious to see his sister, but he wouldn’t tell them a thing about why he was so anxious.

“Finally.” Leonie said when Laura arrived. “He hasn’t been able to keep still all morning.”

“Sorry. I had to meet up with one of my professors this morning.” Laura apologized. “What is it that you want to tell me?”

“I took your advice.” David smiled proudly.

“Really?” She asked, kinda surprised he actually did what she told him too.

“Yes. I found him, we talked, we kissed, and now we’re together.” David gushed.

“Matteo?” Sara and Leonie asked in unison. David simply nodded with the biggest smile on his face.

“I’m so proud of you.” Laura said honestly.

“I can’t believe it.” Leonie said. “Who knew you could actually own up to your feelings.” She laughed and David rolled his eyes.

“How long has this been going on?” Sara asked curiously.

“We’ve been friends for a few months now.” David admitted. “But I’ve been too scared to do anything about my feelings, but after winter break, I just couldn’t take it anymore. I had to tell him.” All three girls looked over in the direction where the boys normally sat. “Don’t stare!” David hissed, but none of the girls listened to him.

“I guess he’s cute in his own gremlin kind of way.” Leonie admitted. David threw his napkin at her, and she laughed. “But if you’re happy, I’m happy for you.”

“I’m very happy.” David told them honestly. The conversations moved on to something that had to do with some extra class Leonie was taking, but David kinda of zoned out as he looked over at his  boyfriend and couldn’t help but smile knowing he was all his.

~/~/~/~

Spring was starting to come, the snow was finally melting and Matteo and David couldn’t be happier. Matteo had finally introduced David to his friends, who he got along with surprisingly well. He knew it shouldn’t be a surprise, considering he knew how charming David could be, he was more worried about his friends if he was being honest. But by the end of the night, Jonas admitted that David wasn’t too bad for a Slytherin, and David took that as a high compliment. Needless to say, Matteo was very happy his friends all approved of David.

Matteo was also extremely glad David’s sister, Laura approved of him. He was terrified to meet her for the first time but she was important to David, and Matteo wanted to get to know her as much as he possibly could. He wanted to know everything about David, and he wanted his family to like him.

It was lunch, the boys were all sitting at the table together, eating. Matteo was kind of zoning in and out of the conversation. It wasn’t that it wasn’t interesting, but he just couldn’t get his mind to focus today. He didn’t feel an episode coming, it was just a cloudy day for his mind. When the mail was being delivered, Matteo didn’t even noticed a letter that had fallen at his place. He doesn’t normally get mail, so he wasn’t expecting anything.

“Dude, you got a letter.” Jonas pointed out to him, and that’s what snapped Matteo out of his daze. He picked it up and skimmed over it, but the words on the page started getting blurry. He couldn’t believe was he was reading, and before he could even think about anything else, he got up and left the great hall. “Matteo!” He heard Jonas yell after him, but he was already too far gone to worry about what he was saying.

~/~/~/~

David noticed Matteo abruptly stand up and practically run out of the great hall. When he heard Jonas yell after him, he knew something was wrong. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the boys.

“What happened?” He asked Jonas the minute he took the seat Matteo was just sitting in.

“He got a letter, and the next thing I know he’s running out of here.” Jonas said.

“You didn’t see who it was from?” David asked, and Jonas shook his head.

“Honestly, I’m surprised he even got a letter. Matteo normally doesn’t get mail.” Jonas said honestly.

“I’ll go find him.” David said as he stood up.

“Do you even know where he is?” Jonas asked.

“I have a pretty good idea.” David said.

“Let me know when you find him.” Jonas said and David nodded before leaving the hall.

When he made his way up to the astronomy tower, he saw the familiar figure of Matteo standing my the railing. The letter was being held in his hands, tight enough so that it wouldn’t fly away, but David could tell Matteo was trying his hardest to distance himself from it.

“Hey.” David said as he went to stand by Matteo. He didn’t look over at him.

“Hi.” Matteo said sadly.

“I saw you leave the great hall.” David told him. “Is everything okay?” Matteo didn’t say anything, he just handed David the letter. At first he felt wrong reading something that made Matteo so visibly upset, but than he remembered Matteo wouldn’t give it to him if he didn’t want him to read it.

_Matteo,_

_I don’t really know how to say this, but your mother isn’t doing very well. I have admitted her into a psychiatric hospital for her own protection. I got her the best one in Italy. She’ll be there until she is no longer a danger to herself. I have taken a job in Rome and will not be there for her a lot. I also think it’s best if we file for divorce._

_Take care,_

_Dad_

David honestly didn’t know what to say.  It was such an impersonal way to tell your child about how bad the situation had become at home, and to add divorce on top of that was just putting the nail in the coffin. He could have done it nicely, but instead Matteo got this shit.

“I’m so sorry Matteo.” David said honestly.

“I always knew he was a scumbag.” Matteo finally said. “I just didn’t know he was this bad.”

“To leave her when she needs him the most.” David basically whispered. “I can’t imagine someone who could be so heartless.”

“I’m going to go visit her.” Matteo said. “Someone should be there to let her know what’s happening. I doubt my dad explained it.”

“When are you going to go?” David asked, worried about his mental state.

“I’m going to talk to the headmaster today.” Matteo said. “It’s weird cause I should have gone home for winter break. I should have been there, maybe I could have helped her.”

“Do not put this guilt on yourself Matteo.” David said sternly, but kindly. “The only person to blame for this is your father. Your mothers depression isn’t her fault, and it isn’t your fault either. She probably would have loved to see you, but that won’t cure her depression. No matter how much you want it too.”

“I just keep picturing her in a white room. With padded walls. A straight jacket. And absolutely nobody to talk to.” Matteo said and David was slightly horrified.

“Is that the kind of place your father put her in?” David found himself asking.

“I don’t know, but I also don’t know what the best psychiatric hospital in Italy is, so I’ll have to do some research.” Matteo admitted.

“When will you leave?” David asked.

“As soon as possible.” Matteo said immediately.

“And how long will you be gone?” He asked.

“I’m not sure.” Matteo said. “As long as I feel I’m needed there.”

“Don’t forget about school though Matteo.” David reminded him. “I know it’s probably the last thing on your mind, but it’s important too.”

“I know.” Matteo said. “It’s not like I’m going back and staying there. I told you before, if I never went back I’d be okay, but I need to be there with her right now. That’s all I know.” He admitted. David nodded. He knew Matteo needed to do this.

“Would you - “ David started but cut himself off. Matteo turned to face him.

“Would I what?” Matteo asked curiously.

“Would you like some company?” David swallowed down the nervousness that came with the question.

“You want to come with me?” Matteo asked, slightly surprised.

“It was just a suggestion, in case you didn’t want to do it alone, but I don’t have to come. I just thought I’d offer. If you did want that.” David rambled a little.

“You want your first trip into the muggle world to be to a psychiatric hospital, in Italy?” Matteo asked with a slight laugh.

“I mean, I’d be with you.” David smiled. “I don’t care where we go, as long as you’re by my side.” He said, and as cheesy as it was, it was true.

“That actually sounds really nice.” Matteo finally said and David felt like his heart was melting.

“Okay.” David smiled. “Do you want to go to the headmaster now?” He asked.

“Do you have a lesson?” Matteo asked.

“Nope. Had them this morning.” David said. “You?”

“Just one more, but it isn’t until later.” Matteo said. “I guess we can talk to him now.” David reached out his hand, and Matteo smiled before lacing their fingers together. Matteo was absolutely dreading going home, but it all seemed a little less terrifying with David by his side.

~/~/~/~

“Tell me everything when you come back.” Laura made David promise he would tell her all about the muggle world.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to bring you back postcards from every place we go.” David laughed.

“What’s a postcard?” Laura asked.

“I don’t really know. Matteo described it like a picture that people write messages on and send them to their family.” David said. “It’s apparently a very popular thing to do when people visit other places.”

“Than I definitely want one.” Laura smiled. David knew she would. “I can’t believe you’re actually going.”

“Me either.” David admitted. “I was surprised when Matteo came out of the headmasters office and said we both had been excused from our lessons for the next 2 weeks while we sorted everything out. Apparently he understand the situation Matteo is in, and want’s to give him plenty of time to take care of it.”

“That makes sense. I can’t imagine if anything happened to Tara.” Laura said and David nodded. Their godmother meant the world to them, he didn’t want to imagine her going through anything like this. They had mate their way up to the headmasters office where they would be traveling to Italy curtesy of the headmaster. Matteo was already there with Jonas. Laura pulled David into a hug. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Of course.” David said. Laura turned to Matteo and pulled him into a hug.

“Take care of him.” She whispered into his ear.

“Of course.” Matteo told her in return.

“You ready?” David asked.

“Yea.” Matteo said, he honestly was ready for this. Neither boy knew what to expect, but as long as they had each other, they knew they could get through it.

~/~/~/~

“Wow.” David said the minute he saw Italy for the first time. “You grew up here?”

“Not here exactly, but all of Italy kinda looks the same.” Matteo said honestly. “My village was tiny, but nice.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen this before. It’s beautiful.” David gazes around the town they were in.

“It has it’s perks.” Matteo said. “The food it pretty amazing. Something I wish the school had more of.”

“And you would really be okay with never coming back here?” David asked, cause he simply couldn’t believe that after seeing this place. Matteo just shrugged. “Where are we staying?” David asked, knowing Matteo wanted to move on from the subject.

“The headmaster said he has a friend close to where we need to go.” Matteo explained. “He’s currently traveling, but he said we could use his place while we’re here.”

“That’s very kind of him.” David said and Matteo nodded in agreement. He was kinda scared he’d have to stay at his family home, but he wasn’t even sure if that existed anymore, and he couldn’t stay with relatives unless he wanted them to know what was going on.

“Yea, we should be there soon.” Matteo said and David nodded.

They walked for about 20 more minutes until they got to a pretty luxurious house. Matteo and David were shocked at the size, but entered regardless. All they really needed was a room to sleep in, but they were glad to have more than enough space. After they unpacked their belongings, both Matteo and David realized how hungry they actually were. Not knowing what food was in the house, they opted to go to a restaurant that they passed on the way in.

To say David was shocked when Matteo started speaking to the waitress in Italian would be an understatement, but he also didn’t know why it surprised him so much, he grew up in Italy, he should know that he probably grew up speaking the language. The language flowed so easily out of Matteo, and David was seeing him in a different light. When the waitress left, David realized he didn’t order.

“What did you say to her?” David asked once he was gone.

“Don’t worry about it.” Matteo smiled.

“I don’t like surprises.” David told him honestly.

“There isn’t a bad dish at this restaurant, so believe me, you’ll enjoy it.” Matteo promised him. “And if you don’t, I’ll make you something later.”

“You can cook?” David asked, a little impressed.

“Getting left alone as a child kinda made it a necessity.” Matteo admitted, and David felt bad for mentioning it.

“I’m sorry.” David said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Matteo said. David nodded.

“What time are we meeting with your mom?” David eventually asked.

“I called the hospital to see when she was allowed to have visitors.” Matteo explained. “She does better in the afternoon, so probably right after lunch we can head over.” He said and David nodded. He was a little nervous to meet his mom, but he knew Matteo was 10 times more nervous, so he had to push that feeling aside and be there for him.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was a ball of nerves. He didn’t know what to expect when he walked into the hospital, but it wasn’t how warm and inviting it actually was. David held tightly to his hand as they made their way to the receptionist desk.

“Name?” She asked in Italian.

“Matteo Florenzi.” He said back. “I’m here to see my mom, Amorie Florenzi.” The woman started typing.

“She’s in room 212.” She said and Matteo nodded. He pulled David towards the hallway that listed rooms 200-235. When they got to room 212, he was suddenly way more nervous than he imagined he would actually be. David gave his hand a tight squeeze, and Matteo nodded. He pushed the door opened, and he saw his mom sitting in a chair by the window, he felt a lot better knowing she wasn’t be held captive. At the sound of the door, she turned around, and smiled so fondly at Matteo.

“My sweet boy.” His mom said in Italian.

“Hi mama.” Matteo said back. David let go of his hand, encouraging him to go over to sit with her. She had a little window sill that Matteo took a seat on. “How are you mama?”

“I’m doing okay.” She said honestly. “It was a big adjustment coming here, but it was for the best.”

“So you knew you were coming here? Dad didn’t force you?” Matteo asked, it had been a question he was wondering since he got the letter.

“No my sweet boy.” His mom reassured him. “It had been a pretty bad week, and I know I couldn’t keep going through this. I needed real help, not just therapy, but medication, and monitoring. Something constant, not just when I felt like it.” She explained, and Matteo nodded. That made him feel better.

“Dad wrote me a letter. I got it earlier this week.” Matteo explained. “He made it sound like you were harming yourself and he put you in a mental institution.” He told her honestly.

“Oh honey.” She said as she reached out and caressed his cheek. “I’m sorry he worried you like that. I told him he should tell you what’s going on, I didn’t know he would make it seem worse than it actually is.”

“So you’re okay?” Matteo asked.

“I’m getting better.” She explained to him. “Every day is a challenge, but the medication seems to be stabilizing me, and I like my new therapist, she’s lovely.”

“I’m glad to hear that mama.” Matteo smiled at her. He felt a huge weight being lifted off of him.

“I see you brought a guest.” She said as she looked towards David. He was still standing near the door, not wanting to invade.

“Mama, this is David. We go to school together.” Matteo said as he motioned for him to join him, which David did. “He’s actually my boyfriend.” He said, waiting to see how she reacted.

“Does he speak Italian?” She asked and Matteo shook his head. “He speaks German and English though.” Matteo offered, and she nodded.

“It’s lovely to meet you David.” She said as she stood up, and before David knew it she was pulling him into a warm embrace. “Thank you for taking care of my sweet boy.” She said in German, and David smiled and returned the hug.

“It’s my pleasure.” David said honestly. “He’s pretty remarkable.”

“I always thought so.” She smiled as she pulled away. “His father on the other hand never did.” She admitted, and David wanted nothing more than to cast a wicked curse on this man. “So you’re a wizard too?” She asked and David nodded. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t know much about Matteo’s schooling. His father was against talking about it, and I wasn’t well enough to ever really ask.” She admitted and David smiled.

“We have all the time in world now mama.” Matteo told her honestly. “David and I will be here for a few weeks.” He said in German, and David was just more and more surprised with this boy in front of him with every little new thing he learned about him.

“I want to know everything.” She said with a smile and Matteo nodded. David took a set next to Matteo on the window sill and Matteo started with his first year. She had 5 years to catch up on, and David knew Matteo wanted to tell her everything, and he didn’t mind sitting in that room for hours while Matteo finally got love and parental attention he so desperately wanted as a child. It all made David’s heart full, and he didn’t want anything more than this moment.

~/~/~/~

Later that night, Matteo and David were laying in bed, the same bed, which was new territory for both boys, but it had been an emotional day, and Matteo didn’t want to be alone. They had stayed with his mom for hours, Matteo telling her all about the wizarding world, and everything he’s learned.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” Matteo eventually said into the darkness. David couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m glad I’m here too.” David whispered. “I really like your mom.”

“You do?” Matteo asked, a little surprised.

“Yea.” David smiled, even though Matteo couldn’t see it. “She’s very warm, and welcoming.”

“She’s always been a warm person.” Matteo explained. “When she would spiral into her episodes, it was like all the warmth left her.” He said sadly. “I could deal with the sadness, and the quiet most of the time, but it was the coldness that I didn’t like. I know she felt hallow, but it made me feel that way too.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” David said honestly.

“I didn’t know any differently.” Matteo admitted. “It was just how my life was. I had a mentally ill mother, and a father who didn’t care.”

“I’m glad she’s where she’s at.” David said honestly. “Getting the help she needs.”

“Me too. She looks better, and I’m happy she took this step.” Matteo told him. And Matteo was happy she was in the hospital, he didn’t care how morbid that sounded, he knew she needed it, and he was happy she was getting all the right treatment she needed.

~/~/~/~

Two weeks didn’t seem like enough time. It was time for David and Matteo to head back to school, and Matteo was actually sad to be leaving his home behind. He’s never felt that before, but than again, he’s never felt like this before. His mom promised to write, and Matteo couldn’t wait to get one of her letters. She promised to write to David as well, and he smiled and thanked her, but didn’t really expect her to actually write him.

They had a goodbye dinner the night before, and as they made their way to the place where they were getting transported back, Matteo was happy to have his mother by his side. It was the first time he’s ever had someone see him off to school. He was thankful her therapist gave her a pass for the afternoon.

“I’m going to miss you my sweet boy.” His mom said as she hugged him tightly.

“I’m going to miss you too mama.” Matteo said honestly.

“I know your father is in Rome with his new job, and I’m in my new arrangements.” She said and Matteo nodded. “Where will you come back to after school is over?”

“I haven’t really thought about it honestly.” Matteo told her. “I was just planning on playing it by ear once the time comes.”

“My sister, your Aunt Hilda plans on moving to this town.” She explained. “Her and Uncle Frank are also getting a divorce, and she doesn’t want to be in the same country as him anymore.” She laughed a little. “When she called I told her what was going on, and she wants to be closer again. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to have you when you come home.”

“That sounds wonderful mama.” Matteo said honestly. He doesn’t remember much of her, but he barely remembers most of his family if he’s being honest.

“I’ll let her know.” His mom said and Matteo nodded with a smile on his face. “I love you Matteo.”

“I love you too mama.” Matteo said and she kissed both his cheeks. Than she turned to David.

“It was lovely meeting you David.” She said politely.

“You too Amorie.” David smiled.

“You can call me mama, if you like.” She offered, and David was so taken aback, all he could do was nod. She pulled him into a hug. “Take care of him.” She whispered in his ear and David nodded. When she pulled apart she took one look at the boys again. “I should head back.”

“We’ll talk soon, yea?” Matteo asked and she nodded. She blew a few more kisses to the pair of them, before walking away. As Matteo watched her go, David took his hands in his own. Matteo gave them a squeeze, and before he knew it, they were traveling back to school. These 2 weeks have been something Matteo desperately needed, and David was just happy he got to witness it.

~/~/~/~

Naturally when they got back, all Laura wanted to hear about was the muggle world. David had told her it was so much more than what he expected, and that he wanted to travel to so many other places. He handed her a stack of postcards he had gotten from Italy. Needless to say Laura was so jealous of David’s little adventure. He promised to take her there one day.

Lunch rolled around and mail was dropping from every direction. Laura had gotta a package from their godmother, and David had gotten a letter. He figured it was his godmother, but when he opened it up, it wasn’t her handwriting, when he started reading, he was overwhelmed with emotions.

_My dearest David,_

_I can’t tell you how much joy I felt meeting you a few weeks ago. There is something so fulfilling to watch your little boy grow up, fall in love, and receive that love in return. I could tell the moment I saw you two together that what you have is special. I hope you always cherish that. Far too often do couples lose the interest they once had in each other. I know first hand how hard it is to try and save a marriage that just isn’t working anymore._

_I don’t know how much Matteo had told you about my illness. But I know he trusts you, and I know I can trust you as well. I’ve known for a long time that Matteo was feeling the same way I feel. I can see the sadness from a mile away, and I’m ashamed I wasn’t a good enough mother to help him. I guess I just wasn’t able to help others, when I could barely help myself. I hope one day he knows how sorry I am for not being there for him._

_I need you to take care of him David. I know it’s hard to handle people like us. We push those away who mean the world to us because we don’t want to burden them. We get mean, than we get empty, and we get so helpless that it feels like the end. But I know my Matteo, and you mean the world to him. I can see it when he talks about you. You’ve given him light, after so many dark years. Give him space when he needs it, than smother him with love, and affection when he’s better because for so long he was deprived of it. He’s the sweetest boy in the world, but he’s jaded because of me and his father. Just know that he has so much love to give, and I’m so happy that you’re the one who he chose to share it with. Treasure it._

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love always,_

_Mama_

David was in tears by the end of the letter. He couldn’t believe how loving and passionate this woman was. Someone who barely knew him, yet knew how much her son needed him. Who trusted her son with him, and knew the seriousness of their relationship, even though they are young. It was the motherly love he felt to his bones when he read those words, and felt like even though his mother had abandoned him, he somehow might have just gained another one through Matteo.

“You got a letter from mom?” Laura asked as she looked at the end of the letter David was reading. For a moment, he forgot anyone else was in the room.

“No.” David said, trying to control his voice. “It’s from Matteo’s mom.”

“Oh.” Laura said. “She signed it mama though.”

“She likes to be called mama.” David said honestly. He looked up and he saw Matteo looking at him with that stupid smirk on his lips that he likes so much. “I’ll be back.” He said before standing up. Matteo looked at him confused, before David nodded towards the exit, and Matteo nodded. He said something to the boys and they made their way out of the great hall. They got to a quiet place before David pulled Matteo into a burning kiss. When the broke apart, Matteo couldn’t stop smiling.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but what was that about?” Matteo asked.

“I got a letter from your mom.” David said, and Matteo groaned.

“I hope there weren’t any embarrassing photos in there.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“No, but I’ll ask her for them next time.” David said and Matteo rolled his eyes. “She just made me realize something is all.”

“Oh yea?” He asked and David nodded. “And what’s that?”

“That I love you.” David said so firmly, and Matteo’s eyes went wide.

“Really?” Matteo asked and David simply nodded with a smile on his lips. “I love you too.” Matteo said back, and David couldn’t do anything but believe him.

“That’s good.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Yea. It is good.” Matteo agreed, and David pulled him back into a kiss. there were so many moments in their relationship already that made David and Matteo realize that they had fallen in love with each other. It was still new, but both boys knew that it would be a relationship that could last a lifetime, and they couldn’t wait for it to happen.


End file.
